mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miku Hatsune
('''Miku Hatsune' in English)'' is a singing synthesizer application with a female persona, developed by Crypton Future Media. It uses Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 2 synthesizing technology. The name of the character comes from a fusion of the Japanese for first (初 hatsu), sound (音 ne) and future (ミク Miku) sounds like a nanori reading of future, 未来, normally read as "mirai", referring to her position as the first of Crypton's "Character Vocal Series". Her name spells out the first sound from the future. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by various creators. Yu-Toharu's Version This version of Miku was created by Yu-Toharu, and her effects are a mixture of effects from the games Guilty Gear and Melty Blood. She has many advantages (such as the'' Chance Make and ''Recoil Guard, which allows her to pass through the enemy's attacks without damage), but has a disadvantage, since when she guards normally, her Guard bar decreases (except when she uses Recoil Guard), but it recovers automatically and if it is empty, Miku is stunned. She can use certain "callouts" (the player can choose the voice before the match), such as FIRST ATTACK when she lands the first hit, NICE when she chains 10 hits or more and DANGER '''when her health reaches a certain point. In more of her power bar, she must have Music Orbs for use her hypers, the player can obtain Music Orbs by pressing . If Miku has used a lot of attacks or Eat Leek, a pink energy can appear and unlock some moves (such as Energy Blast, Blood Heat and her Instant Kill). She is infamous because of her flawless and cheap AI (which is harder than Super Mario for example), and her special palettes are more worse. She will juggles the player in the air then spam Leekryuken and Jump Kick in air following thank to the Roman Cancel ''(if she has the power), quickly counter-attack without leaving time for the player to act, sometimes spams the ''Leek Rocket move, forcing foes to stay in a corner and try to stun the player for then use her Instant Kill Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru. She use often Cinderella Romance when a new round start if her power bar is full. If she wins the match, her AI will automatically make appears the red aura, if she has Attack+/Defence+. She has a special win pose when she wins a 2vs2 round with Ronald McDonald as her partner, she imitates the win pose of Ronald and she also has an special intro against Kung Fu Man and his edits where she breaks a board in the same way as KFM. She also possesses other special intros with very many characters (Lyndis, Yoko Littner, Mr. Incredible and herself for example). '''Dark Miku + This version of Miku is black haired with darker skin. Her particularity is that her power bar is unlimited (but still need Music Orbs to use her hypers). Because of her special ability, Leekryuken + Jump Kick + Roman Cancel following can become a infinite attack. Her AI can spam Wedding Day Bliss. 'Golden Miku' + This version of Miku is entirely made of gold and is cheap if controlled by AI. Her life restores slowly, she is faster, her guard bar doesn't decrease, can use "Blocking", she no longer needs Music Orbs to use her hypers, she can always use specials that require Attack+/Defence+ (moreover, she can always switch to Blood Heat) and is temporarily assisted by Beat (a robot bird from Megaman). She also has the ability to completely restore her lifebar if necessary, and even to ressurect herself. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Power: 3000 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Musical Note - (Can be hold, hold can ) Nendoroid - Dive Kick - Leekryuken - Counter Move - Jump Kick - Mole - (Then get a pink bottle by pressing to recover a bit of power) Electric Leek - Fire Leek - Ice Leek - Leek Storm - Leek Rocket - Leek Slash - [ ] + Eat Leek - Fortress Defense - + (Degrades the power bar if he remained active) Energy Blast - + (Requires Attack+/Defence+, 1 power bar for Golden Miku) Burst - + (Reload by holding or accumulating combos until "OK" appears to be reused) Roman Cancel - + (Usable during hits, Requires 1.5 power bar or less if used in the right time in some specials) Heat/Blood Heat - + (Requires Attack+/Defence+ for Blood Heat, When used power bar slowly drains) 'Hypers' Miku Sing - (Requires 1 power bar and 1 Music Orb) Ievan Polkka - (Requires Heat for 16 hits, Blood Heat for 32 hits and 4 Music Orbs) Miku Sing with Assist - (Requires 2 power bars and 2 Music Orbs) Angry German Kid - (Requires 3 power bars and 3 Music Orbs Cinderella Romance - (Requires 3 power bars and 3 Music Orbs) Last-Arc - (Requires Blood Heat and 5 Music Orbs, the player must make "Ex-Shield" for it to work) 'Instant Kill' Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru - (Red aura) then (Requires Attack+/Defence+ and 5 Music Orbs, her opponent must be near her) Attention! If you activate the red aura, a red bar appears and is filled according to the power bar and decrease. If the red bar is empty, it's the lifebar that will decrease. To cancel the red aura, press again. P415's Version This version of Miku was made by P415, its sprites are from the software MMD (MikuMikuDance). Dissidia has do a edit of this version with CvS styled, but she is private. Hyperhiroro's Version The sprites of this version of Miku by Hyperhiroro are from the game Mikuman X (a parody of Megaman X). She is not great. deretun's Versions Deretun has made two versions of Miku. The "Regular" version, which uses her common looks and is more lighthearted, and the "Append" version, which uses her secondary looks and is more serious. Both versions use 3D rendered sprites from MMD. Ouchi's Version This version of Hatsune Miku has made by Ouchi. Kung Fu Miku A sprite edit of Kung Fu Man with Hatsune Miku sprites. A fairly easy AI good for most players. Stinger's Version This version of Miku called D4miku has ugly sprites, weird voicepack and her moves are also weird, but otherwise is balanced and well coded. Trivia *The OHKO move "Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru" is one of the longest attacks in M.U.G.E.N history, along with the move "Mario Kart" of Hanyou's SuperMario64, lasting 1 minute and 15 seconds. *Yu Toharu's Miku is one of the most CPU-intensive characters available for M.U.G.E.N, totalling in at 91 MB. Because of this, loading times on certain computers are significantly longer and lag during fights is also present when she and her opponent herself are out of the screen. *Hatsune Miku is an assist for Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald. Videos File:Miku Hatsune (by Yu-Toharu) VS Luka Megurine Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Vocaloid Characters Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Strikers Category:Japanese Characters Category:Fire Element Users Category:Ice Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Food Users